


Affection

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung knows Mark isn't one to express his affection outright but he can't help but hope. (it's really just fluffy dometic Markjin)<br/>Based off this prompt: Person A who is always on their phone at night, starts to go on their texting app. Person B notices and secretly tries to look over A's shoulder. B then finds that A is braggin about how amazing B is to their other friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is so weird ;;  
> But I couldn't think of anything better :,(

Mark wasn’t a fan of grandiose displays of affection.

Honestly, it was something Jinyoung had expected. After all, the elder had tendency to blend into the background whenever he could and random displays of affection that would bring attention to him didn’t really seem like the elder’s thing.

That didn’t mean Mark wasn’t affectionate; he was in his own way and Jinyoung appreciated that but he couldn’t help but feel jealous especially when they hung out with Yugyeom and Bambam who were the most cheesy and PDA loving couple Jinyoung knew.

Mark had noticed it once or twice; the elder could read him like an open book. Something, that made Jinyoung inexplicably happy but also annoyed because it was impossible to hide anything from the perceptive American.

But whenever Mark asked, Jinyoung would always deny it and say that nothing was wrong. If anyone asked he would always say that it was because Mark’s shyness was a part of his personality that Jinyoung had fallen in love with and he didn’t want to change it. But some nights, he would admit to himself that the real reason had more to do with the fact that he didn’t want to come across as needy.

Jinyoung shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts as he realized that he had read a whole page without actually processing anything. He sighed as he glanced at their bedside clock

“What’re you doing?” Jinyoung asked, putting down his book on the bedside table after carefully inserting the bookmark, noticing Mark staring at his phone screen thoughtfully.

Mark looked up, “Oh just talking to some friends from back home in LA. It’s been a long time so there’s a lot to catch up on. One of them just got engaged.” He added with a grin.

Jinyoung smiled back “That’s great news!”

Mark smiled “It really, I’m grilling him about his bride to be.” He said with a mischievous look on his face.

“Do you want me to leave the light on?” Jinyoung asked, fingers hovering over the light switch, turning to Mark for his opinion.

“No that’s okay; if you’re going to sleep you can leave it off. My phone’s light is enough.” Mark said with a shrug.

“Are you sure, isn’t that bad for your eyes?” Jinyoung asked, eyes filled with concern.

Mark smiled at his boyfriend’s concern, “It’s fine.” He assured with a smile, before stretching over Jinyoung to switch off the light himself.

Jinyoung curled up into a ball at Mark’s side after bidding his boyfriend a quick good night. At first, Mark had found Jinyoung’s sleeping habits weird but now he couldn’t imagine falling asleep without the familiar warmth right next to him. Plus, it wasn’t like he didn’t have a truckload of weird habits himself. He smiled fondly at his boyfriend before returning to his phone.

5 minutes later and Jinyoung still couldn’t sleep. Usually he was asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He had no idea what was wrong today. Jinyoung carefully turned to Mark, making sure not to make any noise. He made his way to Mark’s shoulder. The elder, deeply invested in his conversation didn’t even notice Jinyoung. Jinyoung took the opportunity to read over Mark’s shoulder after letting his eyes adjust to the bright light from the device.

 **JTheman:** _So Tammy tells me you’ve gotten a boyfriend?_ _Who is this guy who has gotten the ‘mysterious’ Mark Tuan in a committed relationship ;)_

**MTuan:** _His name is Jinyoung._

**JTheman:** _Is he like you, all shy and quiet. What’s he like? I’m curious.._

**MTuan:** _Haha, he’s not shy or quiet. He’s caring and considerate, kind of like a mother. But then he’s also witty and really fun. He’s really great._

**JTheman:** _Wow! He sounds perfect!_

**MTuan:** _He really is :) And even more amazing, he’s mine ;) (So don’t get any funny ideas XD)_

His eyes widened as he read the words on the screen. Whenever Jinyoung would ask Mark what he liked about him, the elder would just laugh and shy away from the question, so Jinyoung couldn’t help but question why Mark liked him sometimes. But here he was, bragging to his friend about Jinyoung. He words even had a possessive tinge which was extremely unlike Mark. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel special.

In the back of his mind, he mentally thanked his mom for making him read all those English books, growing up he had hated the extra work he was made to do but it had paid off. (In a very strange yet fulfilling way.)

Jinyoung sighed contentedly and wrapped his hands around Mark’s waist, burying his head in the elder’s shoulder.

Mark turned, noticing Jinyoung, not realizing the younger had been reading over his shoulder.  He looked at Jinyoung with an expression that was both concerned and fond. “Is something wrong Jinyoungie?” he asked.

Jinyoung looked up, meeting Mark’s eyes with a bright and genuine grin. “Nope, nothing is wrong.” He said cheerfully.

And nothing really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
